This invention relates generally to an improved attachment device for adhesively mounting a selected attachment structure onto a selected substrate. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved and low profile fixture button for use in quickly and easily mounting a selected attachment structure onto the substrate in a low profile manner and in a desired temporary or substantially permanent mounted relationship.